Telling James
by SKewedViEW
Summary: welll...this is a one shot 'bout Lilly telling James she likes him. it's my first fanfic so please R&R : T 'cuz I'd rather be safe than sorry.


**O.k. sooo this is my first fanfic tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and whatever other peoples are involved.**

_**Telling James

* * *

**_

Did I like James Potter? Sure he was hot, athletic, smart, popular, and, hey, did I mention hot? But for the past five years I have hated him. O.k. I guess that's not exactly true but I suppose for you to fully understand everything I had better start at the beginning:

See the first time I met James was on the train coming to Hogwarts for the very first time. I had sat in his compartment unaware of the fact that the two boys pigging out on sweets across from me were going to become two of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. Severus and I, he used to be my best friend, were sitting there discussing what houses we wanted to be sorted into and when James heard that Sev wanted to be in Slytherine he immediately began insulting him, which, of course, made me angry so we stood up and left the compartment but they still felt the need to trip him on our way out. So despite the fact that all three of us, James, Sirius, and I, were sorted into Gryffindor (Sev made it into Slytherine,) we've never gotten on real well. In our first year I absolutely hated their whole group which soon included Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as well.

In our second year tensions were still running high and my friendship with Sev was still strong.

In our third year things began to change. Severus had become friends with some truly evil people in my opinion. His two "best friends," Mulciber and Avery, loved dark magic and seemed to enjoy using it on people, muggleborns in particular. Sev started acting weird that year and he also started using the dreaded word…_Mud blood. _Mud blood is a really foul name for someone with muggle parents, like me, but he never called me that or at least I never heard him. _Yet_. Our friendship did struggle but we made it through. I suppose I have to admit that this is also the year that James Potter became hot. Not that I noticed or anything…_other_ people just mentioned it…I took no notice what so ever…yeah…so there.

Our fourth year had changes as well. I still hated, well maybe not hated, but extremely disliked James, while he had somehow managed to develop a crush on me! Yeah, I was shocked to which is precisely why I stood there openmouthed for a good thirty seconds before I slapped him and walked away. I still remember him calling after me, "Yeah, that's real nice! Anytime someone asks you out just slap them and walk away. Really it's bloody brilliant!" I thought he would just give up after that but he continued to ask me out all through that year and the next.

Ahh…our fifth year. That was the year my friendship with Sev finally ended. It had been on the rocks for a while but when he was hanging upside down from that tree and called me a mud blood that was it, I couldn't pretend anymore. Severus wanted to be a death eater. He wanted power no matter what it cost and he was willing to torture and kill people like me to get it. Our friendship was over after that no matter how many times he came over to my house that summer to "explain" what had happened. My older sister, Petunia, was more than willing to shut the door in his face for me. Now here we all are in our sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus now called me a mud blood openly and I, in return called him Snivellus, a name made up by Sirius Black in our first year.

So now here I am, back at James. As you can tell we have a history. I have turned him down numerous times, and yet, I feel as though he is a different person this year. Sure, he is still a quiddtch star and nearly every girl at school wants to date him but he really had matured a lot this year.

"Lilly? Lilly snap out of it!"

"Huh?" I turned to see my best friend, Alice Brown, looking over my shoulder smugly.

"You know if you're really that into him you could always tell him," she said. I felt my face go red but I still managed to stutter, "WH-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," she said. "Then why did you draw a heart with the initials L plus J written inside?" she asked pointing at the piece of paper I had been doodling on. _Damnit, _I thought,_ why am I always doing stuff like that?_ My face was now beet red, I could feel it.

"How do you know that's me and Potter?" I asked. "it could be me and John. Yeah you know from Huffle-

"Lilly," she said sharply, cutting off my pointless rant.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"Well I could go on about the fact that I never said I thought it was James," _crap, _I thought. "But I am going to spare you that conversation. You like him, he likes you. Why do you have to make everything so complicated? I just came back from the library and he was in there. Alone. None of his friends were there. It was just him. ALONE!" she practically shouted at me.

"Okay, okay, I get it! God!" I said. She then proceeded to shove me out the door, down the stairs and out the portrait hole. "Good luck," she called as I headed towards the library.

When I got down there I saw him sitting on the couch, alone, just as Alice had said. God why did he have to look so damn hot? I wondered. As I walked over there I tried to hype myself up: He's liked you for more than two years! It's two days 'till break so even if he turns you down you won't have to see him for month's! You look great! Wait a minute, I didn't look great! I was in yoga pants for crying out loud! Just when I had decided to go and change first he noticed me.

"Hey Evan's!" he yelled earning him a dirty look from the librarian even though we were the two people in there.

"Hi," I replied sitting on the couch.

He put his book down and turned to me. "So what are you doing here? I thought the whole house was gonna have a party? I was about to head up."

"Actually, I was looking for you," I admitted. "Look James," I said quickly before I could loose my nerve, "since about Christmas there's something I've wanted to do and if I don't do it now I'll spend all summer wondering what it would have been like," I finally looked up at him and before I could chicken out I kissed him. I don't think he was expecting it but pretty soon he was kissing me back, and it was the most amazing kiss of my life, until I heard an "ah-hem" and looked up to see a very disapproving Madame Pince looking down at us. "This is a library not a make out room," she scolded "now get out! Out!" she ordered but I could have sworn I saw her wink at James and whisper, "I told never to give up."

Once we were out in the hall James put his arm out to stop me and said, "I think I deserve some answers."

I sighed and turned to him "yeah, I guess you do." I admitted. "Okay the thing is I kind of started liking you awhile ago, or at least I stopped hating you awhile ago but I wasn't sure how to tell you, but I didn't no how to tell you, and I didn't want to leave without you knowing so-

James cut me off then by pulling me in for round two and in the brief moment we both had to stop for breath he murmured, " I like you to Evans, always have, always will."

* * *

**Okay so that's it. i have been sort of toying with this idea for awhile and decided to write it...i know it's not amazing but please review and I will love you 4ever! :D**


End file.
